Cream the Nursemaid
by Vitani825
Summary: Tails is sick and Cream looks after her. Tails finds that Cream is her best girl friend since she cares about people other than herself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Tails was laying in bed with a bad flu bug. Littered tissues were all over her bed and she asked Cream to bring her another box. Cream happily agreed to it and got Tails another tissue box. The ailing fox took the box from Cream and blew her nose with a tissue. Her nose was really sore from all the blowing since it kept running and it made Tails very frustrated. She was unable to sleep since she had to keep blowing her nose every half hour. Cream was worried for her friend and decided to make her a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Tails was glad to see that Cream really cared about her and was glad that it wasn't Amy who was looking after her. After about ten minutes, Cream brought some soup, crackers and a glass of orange juice on a tray and handed it to Tails.

"Thank you Cream," Tails said.

"Its no problem Tails," Cream said.

"I hate being sick," Tails said.

"I hate it too, Mom makes me stay in bed when I just have a cold," Cream said.

"This is much worse than a cold Cream," Tails said.

"I know it is," Cream said.

Cream walked out of Tails' room and went down to the livingroom and watched tv. It was now getting boring since a lot of shows that were on Cream has seen episodes that were on just a couple of days ago. She turned off the tv and got out one of Tails' novels. After reading 2 chapters of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, she set the novel down and went to check on Tails. As Cream walked into Tails' room, she noticed that Tails ate all of her meal. It made Cream happy that Tails felt well enough to at least eat something. Cream grabbed the tray from Tails and brought it downstairs and put the dirty dishes in the sink and set the tray on the counter. Cream felt proud of herself for playing nursemaid for Tails. Cream knew the fox was too sick and tired to look after herself. After washing the dishes, Cream walked back up to Tails' room again. This time, Tails wasn't in her room. She was in the bathroom taking a bath. Cream walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"I'm busy, I'll be out in fifteen minutes," Tails said.

"Okay Tails," Cream said.

While Tails was in the bathtub, she felt her stomach grumbling and it was annoying her. She hoped that she wasn't going to throw up. Then she thought it wasn't nausea, it was at the other end.

"Damnit," Tails exclaimed.

Tails rushed out of the bathtub and sat on the toilet seat. At that moment, she knew it was diarrhea. She sat on the toilet for a good five minutes until she didn't feel any more crap coming out. After wiping herself and flushing the toilet, she got back into the tub and finished her bath. The water had gotten cool so she turned on the water to make it warmer. After five more minutes of bathing, she emptied the tub, got out and dried herself with a towel. Cream had gone back downstairs to read more Harry Potter after Tails told her she was busy. Tails went back to bed and tried to get more sleep. Cream was enjoying her reading so much that she was almost done the novel. After she set the novel back down, she noticed that it was going on dinner time and that her mom would be getting worried. Cream left Tails a note on her night table explaining that she had to leave for the night and she would be back woke up a couple hours later and read the note. She now felt better that Cream didn't just leave and worry her.

"Oh man, I wish that this illness would go away, I've already had it for four days but I feel better," Tails said.

Tails decided to go take her temperature. Once the thermometer beeped, it read 99 degrees. Tails was glad that her fever was almost gone. It was worse for her a few days ago. Sonic had come by and asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner with him but she had to decline since she was sick. Sonic was unhappy but understood and decided to wait until she was all better. The first nigh of her illness was when her fever was 103 degrees. Her appetite was also fairly decreased, she threw up a lot for the first two days. It wasn't until the afternoon of the fifth day she suffered from diarrhea. She hoped that the illness will be gone by morning. When she woke up the next morning at ten, she hurried to the front door and let Cream inside.

"How're you feeling Tails?" Cream asked.

"Much better Cream," Tails said.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Cream said.

Tails walked upstairs and took her temperature again. This time, her temperature was 98.6 degrees. Her fever must've broken sometime during the night. She was elated and told Cream that she felt well enough to do some cleaning. Cream was happy that Tails was all better and said it was a pleasure looking after her.

**A/N: This story has female Tails in it. Bodily functions also play a part in this.**


End file.
